The invention relates to switchgear assemblies, and in particular, to switchgear assemblies having switching devices which can be controlled by magnetic drive devices having, for example, vacuum contactors.
Switchgear assemblies are known, inter alia, from the document xe2x80x9cCatalog HG 11.21, 1997, 3TL Vacuum Contactors, Page 3/5xe2x80x9d.
Conventional switchgear assemblies are equipped with vacuum contactors in the voltage range up to 12 kV (Kilo-Volts), with three vacuum contactors in each case being accommodated jointly in one housing. The three vacuum contactors are surrounded by the housing on three sides in such a manner that the upper and the lower contact connections of the vacuum contactors are freely accessible from the front. The housing of the vacuum contactors is bounded underneath by a magnetic drive device and, at the top, by an insulated cover. The design requirements relating to the necessary withstand voltage and thermal load capacity are solved by means of appropriately long distances between the live parts and by appropriately large dimensioning of the contact connecting pieces with a large surface area for adequate heat dissipation.
In one embodiment, a switchgear assembly, switching devices each having separate housings, the housings each formed by two separate pole shells arranged as mirror images of one another and, an upper and lower contact connecting piece respectively form an upper and a lower heat sink, the upper and the lower heat sink are each detachably mounted between separately associated vacuum contactor attachment webs of the pole shells, the upper heat sink is provided in the circumferential region of the switching devices (with ventilation slots running centrally with respect to them, and the lower heat sink is provided in the circumferential region of the switching devices with centrally symmetrically arranged air inlet openings.
In one aspect of the invention, the switchgear assembly wherein the upper heat sink has cooling ribs which point outward and are arranged centrally and are centrally symmetrical, and the lower heat sink has a spherical boundary contour which points outward.
In another aspect of the invention, the switchgear assembly wherein the upper and the lower heat sink are each provided with heat sink attachments which are arranged with mirror-image symmetry with respect to the longitudinal axis of the switching device, and the free ends of the upper and of the lower contact connection each point outward.
In still another aspect of the invention, the switchgear assembly wherein the switching devices can be controlled by magnetic drive devices having vacuum contactors, the switching devices each being arranged in blocks in the housing corresponding to the number of phases to be switched, and each being surrounded on three sides by the housing and, within the housing, being attached by screws by the upper and a lower contact connecting piece, such that they can be detached from said connecting pieces.